


Safe and sound

by Umbry



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“H- ho appena f- fatto qualcosa d- di terribile…”<br/>“Tu, fare qualcosa di terribile?” Tajima gli rivolse uno sguardo poco convinto. “E cosa?”<br/>“U- u- un m- m- messaggio…” balbettò e si fermò prima di proseguire, fissando il cellulare come se fosse la sua condanna a morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound

Mihashi sospirò per l’ennesima volta, il più piano possibile per evitare di svegliare i suoi compagni di squadra che schiacciavano il pisolino post-pranzo. Si guardò intorno come per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse osservando, ma come al solito niente sembrava turbare il loro sonno ristoratore.  
Anche lui avrebbe dovuto dormire. Appena finito di mangiare si era preparato a farlo, come ogni giorno, ma l’arrivo di un’e-mail sul cellulare aveva scombinato completamente tutti i suoi piani.  
Era sempre così, quando Kanou si faceva sentire, specialmente quando era passato parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta che si erano scambiati qualche e-mail. Non si scrivevano tanto di frequente, e spesso capitava che le risposte arrivassero con ore di ritardo, intervallate tra lezioni, allenamenti e partite. Per questo motivo, quando il cellulare suonava e vedeva Kanou Shuugo lampeggiare sullo schermo si agitava da morire e passava i successivi minuti a leggere e rileggere l’e-mail e pensare, con una certa gioia ansiosa, che il suo amico aveva trovato qualche minuto per pensare a lui.  
D’altro canto, Mihashi pensava a Kanou in continuazione. Era un po’ un problema - un grossissimo problema - perché sentiva terribilmente la sua mancanza, ogni mese che passava senza avere il coraggio di chiedergli di vedersi. Tante volte, come quella, l’aveva scritto in un messaggio, ma finora non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di premere il tasto Invio. Non era difficile selezionare il mittente e digitare quei pochi caratteri; il problema arrivava quando, senza risparmiarsi la sua dose di sospiri, si domandava come avrebbe reagito Kanou nel leggere quelle e-mail, se sarebbe stato felice o se, cosa molto più probabile, la cosa l’avrebbe seccato ma non l’avrebbe dato a vedere, perché era decisamente troppo buono, lo era sempre stato.   
Indugiava ancora sul tasto Invio, poggiandoci il pollice, illudendosi di avere il coraggio di metterci la giusta pressione. Avrebbe sospirato un’altra volta ancora, se solo non avesse sentito _qualcosa_ picchiettare sulla sua spalla, facendolo balzare sulla sedia. Perse la presa sul cellulare, ma i suoi riflessi gli consentirono di riacchiapparlo pochi secondi dopo. Ebbe una brutta sensazione, però, mentre notava la presenza di Tajima accanto a lui che boccheggiava silenziosamente qualcosa tipo _“Mihashiiii, cosa stai facendo?!”_ , e allo stesso tempo che sullo schermo del telefonino lampeggiava una scritta che somigliava pericolosamente a _inviato_.  
 _Mi manchi. Ti va di vederci?_  
Gli aveva davvero mandato un messaggio del genere.  
Nel panico generale, riuscì a fare cenno a Tajima di uscire dall’aula, ma doveva avere una faccia talmente sconvolta che il suo compagno di squadra gli lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata.  
“Cos’è successo?” gli chiese, una volta usciti nel corridoio. “Qualche brutta notizia?”  
“N- no… cioè…” esordì Mihashi. “H- ho appena f- fatto qualcosa d- di terribile…”  
“Tu, fare qualcosa di terribile?” Tajima gli rivolse uno sguardo poco convinto. “E cosa?”  
“U- u- un m- m- messaggio…” balbettò e si fermò prima di proseguire, fissando il cellulare come se fosse la sua condanna a morte.  
“Posso vedere?” chiese Tajima mentre prendeva dalle mani il cellulare a Mihashi senza tante cerimonie. Premette qualche tasto sul dispositivo, restrinse gli occhi mentre presumibilmente leggeva il messaggio incriminato, poi scrollò le spalle.  
“Cos’hai scritto di tanto strano?” gli domandò, alzando lo sguardo. “Tu e Kanou non vi vedete da tanto, no?”  
“M- ma i- io… m- ma magari s- sono solo i- io, m- magari a Sh- Kanou-kun n- non v- va, magari l- lo disturbo -”  
Tajima piazzò entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Mihashi, interrompendo così il fiume di parole incerte che usciva dalla sua bocca. “Mihashi. Calmati. Non hai scritto niente di male. Perché non dovrebbe volerti vedere? Siete amici oltre che rivali, no?”  
Amici. Tante volte Mihashi si era chiesto se fosse corretto considerare ancora Kanou suo amico, dopo tutto quello che era successo tra di loro. Anche se si erano salutati in maniera amichevole, anche se ora si scrivevano ogni tanto, anche se aveva osato chiamarlo _Shuu-chan_ come ai vecchi tempi, non voleva per forza dire che tra di loro fosse tutto risolto. Tre anni in cui Mihashi non aveva fatto altro che abusare dell’amicizia di Kanou per i suoi interessi, per rimanere l’asso della squadra nonostante i continui fallimenti. Riflettendoci ora, si chiedeva come aveva fatto a essere tanto egoista con una persona a cui teneva così tanto. Anche se spesso Abe gli doveva ricordare che non era colpa sua, che niente giustificava il bullismo che aveva subito da parte dei suoi compagni di squadra, ogni tanto si chiedeva se non se lo fosse meritato sul serio. Il fatto che Kanou non ne avesse mai preso parte e anzi, fosse rimasto prevalentemente all’oscuro di tutto, però, lo facevano sentire ancora peggio. Non c’erano giustificazioni per il modo in cui Mihashi aveva rovinato ogni cosa tra di loro, e non aveva mai avuto modo di scusarsi come si deve.  
Rivali, lo erano di sicuro. Non aveva dubbi sulla stima che Kanou aveva per lui come lanciatore, e la cosa era reciproca. Era una delle poche cose che tra di loro era rimasta invariata nel tempo. Ma amici, non era davvero sicuro di poterlo dire.  
Per tutto il pomeriggio, non arrivò risposta da parte di Kanou, ed era davvero la cosa peggiore che potesse succedere, perché Mihashi passò gli allenamenti con la testa da un’altra parte, sicuro di avere davvero chiesto qualcosa di inopportuno e chiedendosi come potesse ritrattare senza gettare all’aria quel poco di rapporto che erano riusciti a portare avanti. Abe l’aveva sgridato più volte per la sua disattenzione, ma persino quelle parole che in condizioni normali l’avrebbero terrorizzato gli erano scivolate addosso.   
Era tornato a casa con una stanchezza fisica ed emotiva che non credeva di aver provato mai nemmeno il giorno del suo primo allenamento di baseball. Aveva mangiato, si era fatto il bagno ed era andato a letto. Era talmente rassegnato che non aveva più guardato il cellulare da quando aveva cenato, e di certo non si aspettava di trovare, nel controllarlo ora, un paio di chiamate perse da parte di Kanou.  
Balzò in posizione seduta, il cuore che gli batteva a mille. Passò i successivi minuti ad accertarsi che non si trattasse di una sua allucinazione, quelli dopo a tremare come una foglia mentre stringeva il cellulare. Avrebbe dovuto richiamarlo. Doveva trovare il coraggio. Anche se Kanou gli avesse detto che avrebbe troncato i rapporti con lui, o che non aveva alcuna intenzione di vederlo. Si schiaffeggiò, cercando di trattenersi dal saltare a conclusioni affrettate, ripensando alle parole di Tajima, ai messaggi di Kanou, alle continue rassicurazioni che riceveva dai suoi compagni di squadra. Magari, non sarebbe stato così male. Magari anche Kanou voleva vederlo.  
Non si accorse subito della suoneria del cellulare che cercava disperatamente di attirare la sua attenzione. Successe tutto in pochi secondi, e per poco non lanciò il cellulare dall’altra parte della stanza per il panico.  
“P- p- p- p- p- pronto…”  
Nonostante il balbettio, lo disse talmente in fretta che si chiese se Kanou l’avesse capito.  
“Ren? Per fortuna ti ho trovato, pensavo fossi già andato a dormire.”  
Quella voce. Il petto gli si contrasse in maniera dolorosa, e per un attimo smise di respirare. La voce di Kanou gli era mancata così tanto, e non se ne era reso conto se non quando finalmente l’aveva risentita dopo tanto tempo. Si ritrovò sopraffatto da una marea di sensazioni che per qualche secondo gli impedirono di prendere parola.  
“K- K- Kanou-kun,” disse, rendendosi conto pochi secondi dopo di averlo chiamato _Kanou-kun_ e non Shuu-chan. Se il silenzio che seguì era un indizio, stava decisamente peggiorando le cose, e il panico lo fece riprendere a parlare, stavolta di getto. “S- s- stavo facendo il bagno, n- non avevo visto le chiamate, scusami i- io n-non -”  
“No, scusami tu,” rispose Kanou; la tranquillità nella sua voce rassicurò all’istante anche Mihashi. “Dopo che ti ho mandato l’e-mail avevo gli allenamenti, e ho visto la tua risposta quando sono tornato a casa. Sei libero questo weekend?”  
La domanda lo colse alla sprovvista. Non si aspettava che succedesse così, con tanta semplicità. “S- sì!”  
“Bene, allora se ti va puoi venire a Gunma e restare a dormire a casa mia,” rispose Kanou, l’inclinazione nella voce che rendeva chiaro il fatto che stesse sorridendo. Solo immaginarlo faceva fare un balzo nel vuoto al cuore di Mihashi. Avendo passato quasi l’intera giornata a preoccuparsi e rimuginare, gli sembrava quasi di essere arrivato al limite delle emozioni che potesse sopportare. Ma almeno, accompagnato al batticuore, c’era il sollievo che l’invito di Kanou, così come tutto il suo essere, era in grado di portargli.   
“V- va bene!” strillò, in tono più alto di quello che avrebbe voluto, ma non aveva seriamente più controllo della sua voce ora. “Però non devi sentirti obbligato solo perché te l’ho chiesto…”  
“No, Ren, anzi… grazie per averlo fatto,” disse Kanou. “Questo è un periodo relativamente più libero rispetto al solito, e anch’io contavo di chiedertelo, uno di questi giorni…”  
“D- davvero?”  
“Certo,” rispose Kanou, indugiando un secondo. “Mi manchi anche tu, Ren, terribilmente.”  
Lo disse con una sicurezza tale da far sentire Mihashi la persona più felice dell’universo e allo stesso tempo quella peggiore. Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dire una cosa simile a Kanou, se non per _sbaglio_ tramite e-mail, anche se era la verità e avrebbe voluto avere il fegato di ribadirglielo all’infinito, se la cosa l’avesse fatto felice. Si ritrovò a boccheggiare contro il microfono del cellulare, incapace di ribattere, anche se non c’era niente a cui rispondere, in teoria.

Naturalmente, il giorno della partenza - Mihashi aveva insistito con i suoi per prendere il treno piuttosto che farsi accompagnare in macchina - doveva esserci un’allerta meteo per l’improvviso calo delle temperature e la prima intensa nevicata della stagione, sull’intera area di Saitama, Gunma, e parte di Niigata e Tokyo. Sembrava quasi che il tempo si stesse accanendo contro di loro, e Mihashi si ritrovò a pensare, mentre aspettava il treno al binario, che ci fosse in quella coincidenza una sorta di presagio nefasto; anche il giorno in cui Kanou aveva scoperto che Mihashi avrebbe cambiato scuola era stato il primo giorno di neve della stagione. Mihashi aveva sempre amato la neve, fin da bambino, ma da quel giorno quei fiocchi di neve che cadevano inesorabilmente avevano iniziato ad assumere una nota di tristezza per lui. Vederli lo proiettava sempre in quel periodo buio che cercava di lasciarsi alle spalle con tutte le forze. Ma Kanou era parte di quel periodo ed era l’unica cosa a cui avrebbe voluto appigliarsi, se solo avesse potuto eliminare tutto il resto.  
Si rese conto di essere in uno stato di tensione quando si ritrovò a tremare nonostante il riscaldamento a palla che in condizioni normali l’avrebbe fatto star male. Non aveva senso essere teso ora - aveva ancora due ore di viaggio davanti a lui - ma pensarlo non lo aiutava molto. Trasse dei profondi respiri, piazzandosi gli auricolari del lettore mp3 nelle orecchie e cercando di soffermarsi sul paesaggio.  
Anche i viaggi verso Gunma avevano preso ad avere connotazioni negative, fin da quando sua madre aveva deciso di fargli frequentare la Mihoshi. Kanou aveva sempre reso le cose più semplici, con la sua sola presenza - era stata la prima persona estranea, quand’erano piccoli, a non essere rimasta turbata nemmeno un po’ dalla sua timidezza. In seguito, era stato come se l’avesse preso sotto la sua ala per proteggerlo da tutto e da tutti; Mihashi ricordava tutte le volte in cui Kanou aveva preso le sue difese, gli era rimasto accanto, aveva capito tutto anche senza che si dicessero qualcosa. Era stato il suo rifugio sicuro per tutta l’infanzia.  
Ripensando a quel periodo, riuscì ad appisolarsi con addosso una sensazione piacevole. Lo svegliò di soprassalto l’annuncio dell’arrivo a Gunma entro pochi minuti; nell’aprire gli occhi sentì i frammenti di sogni sfuggire subito dalla memoria, lasciandoli il tempo giusto per sentirne il sapore nostalgico.   
La realizzazione che sarebbe arrivato a breve lo fece agitare di nuovo. Se prima aveva ricordato i momenti in cui il loro legame era nato e si era consolidato, ora si ritrovava a pensare - nuovamente - a tutti i motivi per cui Kanou avrebbe dovuto odiarlo e lasciarlo da parte, dimenticandosi di lui. Probabilmente era una fortuna il fatto che non avesse molto tempo per rimuginarci; si alzò dal suo posto, stringendo a sé il borsone in un vano tentativo di sfogare l’ansia, si mise in fila per scendere alla fermata e, quando iniziò a sentire il panico aggrapparsi con insistenza allo stomaco al pensiero di vederlo, la gente che lo spingeva in avanti non gli permise di esitare neanche un secondo.  
Per poco non inciampò mentre scendeva le scale del treno, mentre cercava tra i volti delle persone in attesa davanti a lui quello familiare del suo amico. Quella ricerca frettolosa non faceva altro che aumentare l’agitazione che sentiva, man mano che i secondi passavano e non riusciva a trovarlo sentiva che avrebbe voluto tornare nel treno e nascondersi senza uscirne mai più.  
“Ren!”  
Ci mise un po’ a rendersi conto di essere stato chiamato, e ancora di più a capire da dove provenisse quella voce. Era convinto che il suo cuore non potesse battere più forte di quanto avesse già fatto; effettivamente, quando vide Kanou, rendendosi conto che stava succedendo davvero, che era là a pochi metri da lui che scuoteva le braccia verso di lui, quello che fece il suo cuore somigliò più a un blocco improvviso. Smise di respirare per i pochi secondi in cui cercò di districarsi tra le persone che andavano e venivano da ogni parte. Sentì i sensi venirgli meno e pensò di essersi davvero accasciato ed essere stato raccattato, ma si rese conto poco dopo di essere semplicemente stato abbracciato e di avere la faccia premuta contro la spalla di Kanou. Si accorse d’improvviso che ogni traccia di freddo gelido era sparita, inghiottita dal calore di quell’abbraccio inaspettato. Si sentiva le guance bruciare per l’improvvisa quantità di contatto fisico a cui non era assolutamente abituato, ma non si aspettava che nonostante tutto fosse così… confortevole.  
“Ren, oddio, sei qui,” lo sentì mormorare, senza lasciarlo andare.   
Voleva trovare qualcosa di carino o di intelligente da dire, ma riuscì soltanto a balbettare un debole “S- Shuu-chan…” al quale Kanou rispose stringendolo ancora più forte.  
Rimasero abbracciati - anche se Mihashi trovò il coraggio di ricambiare l’abbraccio solo successivamente - per minuti interminabili, un po’ come se avessero bisogno di recuperare il tempo perso tutto in una volta. Mihashi sapeva che se Kanou non si fosse staccato non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di farlo lui, e quando finalmente lo fece, si accorse che la folla si era diradata ed erano rimasti da soli accanto al binario.  
Kanou gli diede uno sguardo che sembrava essere vagamente imbarazzato, ma non per questo meno carico di sicurezza. Faceva così strano, vederlo in faccia dopo tanto tempo passato a immaginarlo. Era esattamente come lo ricordava, però.  
“Tutto bene? Com’è andato il viaggio?” esordì. “Non sei troppo leggero? … scusa, troppe domande tutte in una volta.”  
Mihashi esitò, si ritrovò inaspettatamente a sorridere stupidamente, per poi ritrarsi quando Kanou sollevò il cappuccio per proteggerlo dalla neve che cadeva di tanto in tanto. Non era decisamente più abituato a tutte quelle attenzioni focalizzate su di lui nello stesso momento, e il suo essere rimasto spiazzato non doveva essere passato inosservato. “S- sto b- bene!” esclamò, ma si rese conto di essersi dimenticato cos’altro gli era stato chiesto. “U- uhm…”  
Per quanto volessere rispondere, nel momento in cui Kanou gli prese la mano e lo portò fuori dalla stazione, perse quasi completamente la capacità di pensare razionalmente. Kanou ci mise un po’ prima di chiedergli qualcos’altro, cosa che fece restare in tensione Mihashi mentre si chiedeva se non ci fosse rimasto male.  
“Nevicava anche da te?”  
Mihashi sobbalzò, e annuì con fare ansioso. “S- sì, ma c’era più freddo… prima…”  
Se ne rese conto mentre lo diceva; probabilmente era la vicinanza di Kanou a non fargli sentire più il freddo. Solitamente, le sue mani finivano per essere fredde come il ghiaccio anche se si metteva i guanti, mentre ora le sentive stranamente calde. Era strano come Kanou non avesse mai smesso di essere una sorta di cura miracolosa alle sue ansie, anche dopo tutto questo tempo.  
“Ah sì? Mentre aspettavo stavo gelando sul serio,” rispose Kanou. “Però effettivamente anch’io ora sto meglio.”  
Mihashi non avrebbe saputo dire chi dei due per primo intrecciò le dita di chi; probabilmente lui non sarebbe stato così coraggioso, ma riuscì almeno a ricambiare la stretta per quanto gli era possibile. Sperava vivamente che Kanou non avvertisse quanto il suo cuore battesse in fretta, senza sosta.  
Dal momento che erano vicini di casa, la strada dalla stazione alla casa di Kanou gli era, come quasi qualunque cosa di quella città, estremamente familare; era impossibile non associare a ognuna un ricordo particolare, e spesso anche più di uno. Il parco dove si erano incontrati e dove avevano passato pomeriggi interi a giocare a baseball, il conbini dove andavano con Ruri a comprare patatine e caramelle, la sala giochi in cui gran parte dei loro amici era migrata dimenticandosi del baseball. Era strano ricordare certi momenti e sentirsi quasi fuori posto, ora.  
Mihashi si aspettava di vedere comparire la Mihoshi Gakuen da un momento all’altro, ma si rese conto ben presto del fatto che Kanou aveva preso un’altra strada per evitare che ci passassero davanti. Non sapeva come prendere uno scrupolo del genere, ma il suo cuore reagì da solo stringendosi in maniera dolorosa.  
La neve continuava a cadere leggera, ma non tirarono mai fuori l’ombrello, esattamente come facevano quando erano piccoli. Era qualcosa per cui venivano costantemente sgridati, specialmente perché “rischiavano di ammalarsi”, ma per qualche strano motivo non ci avevano mai creduto e avevano continuato a stare sotto la neve senza mai prendersi la febbre; essendo bambini, erano convinti che la dea della neve li proteggesse. In seguito, avevano riconosciuto di essere stati un po’ incoscienti, ma le piccole, stupide abitudini erano difficili da abbattere, specialmente in momenti di nostalgia estrema come quello.  
Com’era prevedibile, quando arrivarono si beccarono la strigliata della madre di Kanou, non appena si rese conto del fatto che i loro giacconi si erano bagnati non poco.   
“Se l’avessi saputo sarei venuta ad accompagnarvi in macchina,” disse lei, praticamente lanciando addosso a entrambi degli asciugamani.   
In quel momento Mihashi si rese conto che si stavano tenendo ancora per mano e lasciò la presa un po’ nello stesso momento in cui lo fece Kanou.  
“Dieci minuti di camminata sotto la neve non hanno mai ucciso nessuno,” si lamentò Kanou.  
“Questo lo dici tu!” rispose sua madre energicamente. A Mihashi era sempre piaciuta, aveva un carattere forte ma nonostante tutto l’aveva sempre fatto sentire a suo agio. Per tanti versi ritrovava tante somiglianze tra lei e suo figlio.  
“E poi Ren è un tuo ospite, dovresti prenderti cura di lui!” proseguì, questa volta dalla cucina. Dai rumori che sentiva e dall’odore che aleggiava per la casa, probabilmente si stava già occupando della cena.  
“I- i- io sto bene!” la rassicurò, con meno sicurezza di quanta avrebbe voluto metterci. Ma era vero che stava bene, stava davvero fin troppo bene, al punto che iniziava a sentirsi vagamente su di giri.  
Kanou lo portò in camera sua, e Mihashi rimase colpito da quanto poco fosse cambiata - a parte sembrare un po’ più spoglia - dall’ultima volta che c’era stato. Avevano smesso di vedersi a casa più o meno durante il primo anno delle medie, se non ricordava male. Si ricordò improvvisamente di tutte le volte in cui Kanou l’aveva invitato, ricevendo un rifiuto perché Mihashi era convinto che non volesse davvero vederlo. Iniziò a muovere nervosamente le gambe mentre sedeva sul letto di Kanou e lo osservava cercare qualcosa in un cesto.  
“Ultimamente resto spesso al dormitorio, torno qui davvero poco,” lo sentì dire, il suono della sua voce leggermente ovattato. “Infatti, gran parte delle mie attrezzature e dei libri stanno là. Mia madre si lamenta sempre perché non mi vede mai, ma non ci posso fare molto se il torneo primaverile si avvicina sempre di più.”  
Sembrò trovare finalmente quello che cercava e smise di parlare per qualche momento, mentre lo tirava fuori. “Alla Nishiura non c’è un dormitorio, vero?”  
“N- no, torno sempre a casa dopo gli allenamenti,” rispose Mihashi, con la mente da un’altra parte. Continuava a rimproverarsi senza sosta cose del passato, e si chiedeva davvero come potesse riuscire a smettere di sentirsi così in colpa e così orribile allo stesso tempo. Era talmente preso dai suoi pensieri che quando Kanou gli lanciò una palla da baseball per poco non gli sfuggì di mano mentre cercava di prenderla. Fortunatamente, quando si ritrovò tra le mani anche un guantone, era decisamente più preparato.  
Kanou rise per la sua distrazione. “Bisogna avere sempre i riflessi pronti.”  
Mihashi non riuscì a fare a meno di arrossire. “S- scusa.”  
“Non devi scusarti,” rispose Kanou, attraversando la stanza per sedersi accanto a lui. “Va tutto bene?”  
“S- sì!” esclamò Mihashi, sentendosi un po’ spiazzato al pensiero che Kanou avesse notato che qualcosa non andava in lui.  
Notò una sorta di ombra di tristezza aleggiare sul suo viso, per poco più di un secondo.  
“Dimmi se sto parlando troppo, ok?” disse. “Non voglio stressarti…”  
“N- no, a me non dispiace… sentirti parlare…”  
Dal momento che non era mai stato bravo a parlare, Kanou si era sempre preso carico di gran parte delle loro discussioni, durante le quali Mihashi non contribuiva molto se non con monosillabi o brevi frasi. La cosa non sembrava aver mai disturbato nessuno dei due, ma Mihashi si chiese se lo facesse ora.  
Kanou gli rivolse un breve sorriso, e gli scompigliò i capelli. Dopodiché, si alzò e si mise in posizione in attesa che Mihashi gli lanciasse la palla. Mihashi impiegò un bel po’ per riprendersi; avrebbe voluto che quei momenti di contatto tra di loro durassero molto di più. Avrebbe voluto avere lo stesso fegato di toccare Kanou senza che la sua mente gli proiettasse preventivamente chissà quale tragedia. Ma non poté fare altro se non lanciare la palla all’esatto centro del guantone di Kanou.  
“Avrei voluto mostrarti la rete da allenamento che ho montato in giardino,” gli disse, lanciandogli a sua volta la palla. “Ma con la neve e il freddo non è proprio il caso di stare fuori a lanciare…”  
Mihashi annuì. “M- magari domani… il tempo sarà un po’ meglio.”  
“Speriamo. Dentro casa non c’è molto che possiamo fare a parte questo. Sai, mi sto allenando molto per migliorare il controllo dei miei tiri. Un po’ però mi vergognerei a farti vedere, la mia capacità non è nemmeno vagamente paragonabile alla tua.”  
“O- ora come ora… il mio controllo non è dei migliori,” ammise Mihashi. Nel ricevere lo sguardo interrogativo, preoccupato di Kanou, proseguì. “I- io invece mi sto allenando nel caricamento.”  
“Davvero?” gli chiese Kanou, e sembrava sinceramente sorpreso. “In sostanza, stiamo cercando di migliorare in quello che l’altro fa meglio.”  
Rise, ed era una risata così calorosa che scaldò letteralmente il cuore a Mihashi.  
“Fammi vedere, hm?” gli disse. “Solo la posizione, magari posso aiutarti.”  
Passarono le successive ore solo a mostrarsi a vicenda posizioni e prese, talvolta finendo addosso o sbattendo contro i mobili che li circondavano nella stanza. Capirono che era il caso di smetterla quando la palla sfuggì di mano a Mihashi e per poco non finì per sfondare il vetro della finestra. Più che spaventarsi, cominciarono a ridere talmente forte che non riuscivano più a reggersi più in piedi; la madre di Kanou venne a controllare che fosse tutto a posto, fortunatamente senza notare la palla che se ne stava vicino alla finestra con fare minaccioso.  
“Mi manca allenarmi con te,” rifletté Kanou. “Era divertente, un tempo…”  
Mihashi si ritrovò improvvisamente sbalzato via dal suo stato di tranquillità quando sentì l’altro fare riferimento al passato. Era convinto, arrivato a quel punto, che nulla potesse più turbarlo più di tanto. Ma era bastato davvero poco per farlo tornare in preda al panico. Erano così vicini che Kanou si accorse immediatamente del suo stato di agitazione.  
“Scusami, non volevo rivangare cose che non andrebbero rivangate,” gli disse. Seguì una lunga pausa in cui Mihashi guardò ovunque tranne che dalla parte di Kanou. “Però…”  
Quella frase si concludeva nella testa di Mihashi in modi che non avrebbe voluto mai sentire, a costo di scavarsi una fossa nel pavimento e morirci dentro.  
“S- Shuu-chan,” balbettò debolmente. Voleva dirgli di fermarsi, di cambiare argomento, qualunque cosa.  
A fermarli dal proseguire fu la madre di Kanou, che piombò in camera senza alcun preavviso per la seconda volta. Indugiò sul vano della porta per un po’.  
“Che state combinando ancora per terra?” chiese, un po’ sconcertata. “Mi sono dimenticata di dirvi che la cena è praticamente pronta. Non fatevi attendere.”  
Entrambi annuirono, alzandosi in piedi. Mihashi stava per fuggire il più in fretta possibile dalla stanza ma, come se avesse previsto esattamente qualcosa del genere, Kanou lo acchiappò giusto in tempo. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo strinse lasciandosi sfuggire un lamento sospirato.  
“Non so davvero cosa ti passa per la testa, Ren,” disse. “Ma stai tranquillo. Ok?”  
Mihashi lasciò che Kanou lo reggesse nel momento in cui sentì le gambe smettere di sostenerlo. Si sentiva in balia di sentimenti talmente agli antipodi gli uni dagli altri che non sapeva come fare a trattenere la destabilizzazione che sentiva dentro. Kanou era tanto, troppo premuroso nei suoi confronti, mentre lui si sentiva soltanto un peso fastidioso. Nel lasciarsi tranquillizzare di nuovo sentiva quasi di starsi approfittando di lui.  
“Ok,” rispose, sospirando contro la sua spalla.   
La cena scorse via in fretta, tra gli aneddoti della mamma di Kanou e i racconti delle partite in cui Kanou aveva giocato gran parte degli inning come lanciatore. Il cibo era decisamente troppo per loro tre; Mihashi ricordava che Kanou avesse i suoi stessi problemi con l’alimentazione, e la cosa non sembrava essere cambiata per nessuno dei due.  
“L’allenatore mi tiene d’occhio,” gli raccontò Kanou, con una smorfia divertita. “Minaccia di non farmi giocare più se non inizio a mangiare di più.”  
“T- ti capisco, anche A- Abe-kun insiste sempre su quello.”  
Fu un pretesto perché Kanou iniziasse a chiedergli sulla sua nuova squadra, com’erano, se fossero gentili, se dovesse prendere a pugni qualcuno. Continuarono a parlarne anche quando tornarono in camera di Kanou, stesi sullo stesso letto sotto una coperta per combattere il freddo, come facevano ai vecchi tempi. Normalmente, accendevano la televisione ma non guardavano mai niente perché si perdevano a parlare per ore, fino a tardi. Era stranamente confortante pensare che certe cose rimanessero invariate come dei punti fermi, stabili nella sua vita.  
Gli raccontò, brevemente, di tutti gli episodi in cui era riuscito ad abbattere un piccolo pezzo di insicurezza grazie ai suoi compagni di squadra. Non poteva sicuramente dire di essere migliorato molto, ma essendo partito da uno stadio in cui solo sentirsi rivolgere la parola lo faceva tremare come una foglia, era qualcosa.  
Kanou rimase a sentirlo senza quasi chiedergli niente, apparentemente perso nei suoi pensieri mentre teneva gli occhi focalizzati su di lui.  
Lo sentì avvicinarsi, finché le loro fronti non si incontrarono.  
“Mi dispiace di non essere stato in grado di fare niente del genere, per te,” gli disse, e Mihashi non riusciva a vederlo bene da così vicino, ma il solo tono della sua voce era così carico di tristezza che gli fece male al cuore.  
“Shuu… chan…” mormorò, incapace di trattenere le lacrime, abbassando lo sguardo. “S- sc- scusami…”  
“Non voglio che ti scusi, io davvero vorrei solo capire,” rispose Kanou, e gli prese il viso tra le mani perché Mihashi tornasse a guardarlo. Non c’era alcuno scampo. “Perché non hai lasciato che ti aiutassi?”  
Le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere senza sosta.  
“Ren…”  
“I- io e- ero convinto mi odiassi, m- ma facessi finta di niente per non ferirmi… p- perché t- tutti mi dicevano che era così, e alla fine ci ho creduto…”  
Kanou annuì, serio, senza staccare gli occhi da Mihashi. “E sei cosciente del fatto che non è mai stato così, nemmeno per un secondo?”  
Ci mise un po’ a rispondere. Era qualcosa di cui era stato così convinto che era difficile pensare diversamente, ma se ci ragionava con un minimo di logica, sapeva che se fosse stato così Kanou non avrebbe mai cercato di riallacciare i rapporti con lui. Non sarebbe stato là, così vicino a lui in quel momento. “Q- quando ci ripenso, mi rendo conto… d- di essermi comportato in maniera orribile… e di averti ferito… e- e davvero, quello che mi fa più male è che non riesco a perdonarmelo…”  
Kanou gli accarezzò il viso con una dolcezza che lo metteva in una situazione ancora più difficile. “Anche se io ti ho perdonato?”  
“N- non me lo perdono perché s- sei l’ultima persona che volevo allontanare…”  
Non riuscì a finire la frase perché venne colto dai singhiozzi.  
“Ma ora sono qui,” mormorò Kanou. “Sono qui, Ren.”  
Mihashi aveva gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime, e non si rese conto della distanza tra lui e Kanou che diminuiva esponenzialmente. Se ne accorse quando le labbra di Kanou erano già sulle sue; s’irrigidì di colpo, incapace di reagire a una cosa simile, che non aveva mai neanche provato a immaginare. Cercò di raggruppare tutte le forze che aveva per trovare il coraggio di fare qualcosa che potesse mostrargli anche solo la metà di quello che sentiva. Proprio nel momento in cui Kanou si staccò con fare incerto, si ritrovò ad avanzare con la testa, cercandolo; non ebbe neanche il tempo di imbarazzarsi, perché Kanou l’aveva già stretto e tirato a sé di nuovo, e stavolta riuscì quantomeno a schiudere le labbra. Faceva strano, ritrovarsi in una situazione del genere con quello che era stato il suo amico d’infanzia e per cui aveva avuto una cotta per tipo tutta la vita da quando l’aveva conosciuto. Faceva strano rendersi conto di non avere la minima idea di come funzionasse un bacio, e lasciar prendere l’iniziativa a Kanou che dal canto suo non sembrava saperne molto più di lui, ma almeno ci provava. Ma nonostante l’inesperienza e l’emozione che rendevano tutto più impacciato, si sorprendeva nel rendersi conto che era soltanto perché si trattava di Kanou che riusciva a reggere una cosa simile, con tutto il carico di rischio che comportava, senza fuggire via. _”Sono qui, Ren.”_ quelle parole continuavano a vorticargli nella testa mentre lasciava che Kanou lo spingesse contro il materasso, lo cercasse, sentendo il cuore fargli dei salti assurdi all’improvvisa realizzazione di essere voluto, desiderato da lui, sul serio.  
Ricominciò a piangere, anche se stavolta era per la felicità, o almeno così supponeva. Gli sembrava di stare sfogando un sacco di emozioni contrastanti che aveva tenuto represse fino all’ultimo. Come poteva Kanou voler baciare una persona come lui, non riusciva davvero a capirlo, ma lasciò che l’egoismo per una volta, almeno quella volta, gli facesse scivolare addosso una domanda simile.  
Si staccarono e Kanou gli asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi, anche se continuavano a cadergli ininterrottamente in ogni caso.  
“Ren…” lo chiamò, piano.  
“S- Shuu-chan…” rispose lui, e si ritrovò a posare la testa sulla spalla di Kanou mentre sentiva le sue braccia stringerlo a sé di nuovo.  
“Ren, mi piaci da morire,” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Mihashi annuì, senza trovare le parole che tanto voleva usare per dirgli la stessa cosa, trattenendosi con tutte le sue forze per non piangere di nuovo.  
“Mi credi?”  
Annuì di nuovo, stringendolo più forte.  
“Bene,” concluse Kanou, come se avesse capito tutto anche senza che gli dicesse niente. Gli accarezzò i capelli, e Mihashi si smosse quel tanto che bastava perché potesse poggiare le labbra sul suo collo. Fu un susseguirsi di contatti esitanti, ma che per entrambi costituivano la dimostrazione più grande che potessero avere. Probabilmente la mattina dopo Mihashi si sarebbe svegliato pensando di essersi appena svegliato dal sogno più bello che avesse fatto, e l’idea che avrebbe ritrovato Kanou al suo fianco lo rassicurava e gli dava tutto il coraggio che gli serviva per buttare giù quei muri che aveva eretto tra loro una volta per tutte.  
Avvolto dal suo calore, Mihashi si addormentò e cadde nel sonno più sereno che avesse mai provato, sentendosi finalmente davvero al sicuro da tutto e da tutti.


End file.
